


3: Muster

by LeosLust



Series: FFXIVWrite2020 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Multiple Warriors of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Specific Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeosLust/pseuds/LeosLust
Summary: Lea finds herself unable to muster courage to face her.
Relationships: Warrior of Light & Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: FFXIVWrite2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914235
Kudos: 1
Collections: Final Fantasy Write Prompt Challenge 2020





	3: Muster

It was far from the first time Lea had found herself needing to muster the courage to do something out of her comfort zone. Yet somehow, despite her myriad of triumphs in combat against the garleans and the primals, it was something far away from the battlefield that had her courage fleeing her.

“Go on Lea! With us heading to Hingashi in a few days, who  _ knows _ when you’ll next have a chance to speak with her!” Gliommoux whispered to her, his eyes glancing between Lea and the source of her lack of courage.

Kamui nodded in agreement, “Even should she be opposed to the idea, it would at least allow you to journey without any lingering regrets.”

Lea sighed, shoulders sagging, “Easy for you two to say! You’re lover confessed first,” she said as she glared up at Kamui, “And yours died in your arms,” her expression softened as she turned her gaze to Gliommoux. “Meanwhile Koh’a seems to have no interest in roma-” Lea stopped still, eyes widening in fear, “Guys… where’s Koh’a?”

Gliommoux and Kamui looked to each other, panic slowly making its way across their faces, but before it could settle and activate the trios collective ‘Locate The Amnesiac Keeper’ mode, Koh’a appeared between the two elezen, an innocent grin on his face. “She’s on the way!”

While the taller two relaxed their stances, relieved to not have to track Koh’a down in the midst of a formal party, Lea’s face was still wide-eyed in panic, “Who is… ‘she’?”

A muffled cough came from behind Lea, and an all too familiar voice spoke, “I believe he’s referring to me, Storm Captain Okeya. Although I suppose in this case Lea would be more suitable, no?”

Lea’s ears perked up slightly whilst she felt her face warm. Resisting the urge to vigorously shake her head and slap her face to ground herself, she spun on the spot and gave her best curtsey, “Whichever you so prefer is fine by me, Admiral - ah, yet if you are to call me Lea, I suppose calling you Merlwyb would not be out of the question?”

A hearty laugh left Merlwyb, and the men of the light party took it upon themselves to leave the women be - lest Koh’as innocent ignorance pull them from their good mood. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write more but hahahahha time


End file.
